Ornamental Dagger
by P0rn04Pyr0s
Summary: What if? Zabuza died instead of haku. will haku be strong or like a Ornamental Dagger, break? This isn't your regular run of the mill "ZabuzadiedandOMGWTFwillHakudonow?fic" warnings: MAJOR character death and angst


Ornamental Dagger  
Pyro911: AGH!!!!!!!! I really SHOULD be updating Mind Games but this popped  
into my head at the last moment so I thought o wut the hell so here it is  
  
_/Zabuza musing/_  
normal stuf

* * *

_/I once had an Ornamental Dagger, its name was Haku/_  
Haku faced his opponent and oncoming death peacefully, the only thing he  
regretted was not helping Zabuza-san achieving his dream, but what would a  
powerful shinobi like him want with a useless weapon?  
Haku stiffened, out of the corner of his eye he saw- there was no time to  
think, Haku acted solely on instinct as he parried Naruto's kunai and did  
the seal so summon a mirror to aid him.  
_/Those types of daggers were not only beautiful/_  
Zabuza stared into Kakashi's face as he ran towards him, his fist crackling  
with charka. Then he couldn't see Kakashi any more, when he realized what  
blocked his vision- "Shit"  
_/As well as dangerous when used correctly/_  
Kakashi closed his eyes at the last moment, not wanting to se Zabuza's dead  
stare, "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, this battle is finally over."  
_/And they almost always seem to outlast their owners/_  
Haku blinked in surprise, opening his eyes just to se Kakashi plunge his  
fist through his Zabuza-san's heart.  
_/But sometimes. . ./_  
"Haku. . . are you all right?"  
_/When hit hard enough/_  
"Hai . . ."  
_/and in the right place/_  
Haku stared in horror, one of his hands brushing against his cheek where  
Zabuza's blood had splattered.  
_/they break. . ./_  
Zabuza-san had pushed him out of the way, Zabuza-san had chosen to die  
instead of him, why? Why WHY?  
Haku's blank eyes stared at his hands as if he were the one who had  
murdered Zabuza.  
Kakashi looked at the kid he assumed was Haku, blindly loyal to the end-  
almost.  
"Hey, kid I'm sorry that he's dea-"  
Kakashi was cut off abruptly by the hand around his throat.  
"Zabuza-san is NOT DEAD!" with that final word Haku flung the corpse of the  
copy ninja to the ground.  
Haku stood shaking and walked to Tazuna and Sakura who hadn't seen the  
exchange.  
"Ano. . . are you Tazuna, the man who builds this bridge?" Haku asked  
sweetly. Tazuna frowned, he hadn't seen that kid before, but it was JUST a  
kid. . . "Hai, why do you want to know?, Sakura? Is she one of your  
friends?" there was a thud as Sakura's lifeless body slid to the ground  
with several senbon sticking out of her chest.  
Tazuna made an odd gurgling sound as he too slumped to the ground.  
"Good job brat!" Haku turned at the abrupt sound.  
"Heh, even the Demon fell but you finished the job," Gateu snorted,  
"Unfortunatly for you, we have a score to settle!" Haku noted with  
satisfaction the cast the tyrant was wearing, when he saw the army of  
wannabe ninjas at his back.  
Haku was there. Then he was gone.  
Then he was slashing through the vast multitude of warriors, using his  
senbon as claws while his water needles imbedded them selves in countless  
bodies. Haku stopped when there was nothing left to burry his senbon in. He  
turned to Gateu, the only person left standing, left deliberately unharmed.  
Gateu would have run, but fear paralyzed him, this boy, he thought, was the  
REAL demon.  
And indeed that was what Haku looked like, the color of his clothes  
indiscernible under all the blood that was shed. Haku took some of the  
senbon that littered the ground and thrust them deeply into Gateu's gut.  
"It should take you hours to die now. . . long painful hours. . ." a ghost  
of a smile flickered on the once innocent boy's lips.  
He turned to Naruto, who was now cradling his fallen comrad's head while  
watching Haku's massacre.  
"Go. . . back to Konoha, both of your dream can still be reached."  
"He's dead. . . " mumbled Naruto, looking at Sasuke's face.  
"He will recover soon, I didn't kill him, go quickly I don't want you to  
see this."  
"Why?"  
"I know you understand, so please, just GO!"  
Naruto saw that the other boy was serious and carried Sasuke away.  
Haku walked over to Zabuza's dead body  
"Its just me now Zabuza-san, and I just wanted to let you know, if I could.  
. . I would like to go to the same place as you."  
Giving one last smile, he shyly kissed Zabuza's cheek and plunged a nearby  
kunai into his heart.Owari.

* * *

Ok now im depressed . . . please review pplz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 


End file.
